Playing House
by thepip
Summary: James! OY! GUESS WHAT! THERE'S A BOOK ABOUT US!- - - So what, Sirius? - - - JAMES! LILY LOVES YOU!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Lily Evans sat on the train quietly, watching James and Sirius walk by. Her heart gave a small jump._

"_Hey Evans." James said with a grin._

"_Hey Potter." She replied._

"_How was your summer?" He asked._

"_Not too awful… though my awful sister got married." She rolled her large emerald eyes. "What about yours?"_

"_Mine was good. Sirius, Peter, and Remus spent the majority of it at my house. We played Quidditch and did pranks and the usual. Ya know, Marauder stuff." James answered with a slight smile._

"_That's cool."_

"_I owled you a few times. You never wrote back." James sighed._

"_I'm so sorry… I don't know what happened. I wrote you replies and sent them but each time my owl came back with them. I have them, if you still want to read them." Lily smiled._

_James felt like the sun had started shining. His whole world lit up. "I'd love them." He said._

"_Great… I'll give them to you later." Lily looked down._

_James followed her gaze and noticed the Head Girl Badge pinned to her robe._

"_Congrats on making Head Girl, Sunshine." He said with a smile._

"_Thanks... you too!"_

"_Thanks, Sunshine."_

"_Why did you call me Sunshine?"_

"_Because that's what you remind me of."_

"_Oh… thanks." Lily blushed._

"_Well…"_

"_Uh… I have to go find Gabriella, Leila, Sam, and Blair."_

"_Yeah… see you."_

"_You can count on it." Lily smiled flirtatiously._


	2. Meet the Girls

**Disclaimer:** Hello… I'm Barbara the Bulldozer and sometimes when I'm sad, I call my best friend. And I tell him I love him. But he wants to go out with the school skank, Sally the Wrecking Ball. I want some cheese. Anyway, I don't own this and neither does whats-her-name. Ok, yeah… this is just me… Barbara… the Bulldozer… who hates the skank Sally… I am the BEST bulldozer who RULES the world!!! Haha, bow down to me you evil minions!!!

**Chapter One: _Meet the Girls_**

Sand covered the floor. In a corner, water gently came into the room. The walls showed the beach view and upon the ceiling was the shining sun. There were five beach towels upon the sand.

"Wow…" an auburn haired Lily Catherine Evans sighed happily. "This place looks amazing."

"Doesn't it?" Grinned the blonde Blair Kailey Carter.

"We did an amazing job, guys!" Elle Paulina Witkowski called out.

"I know, right?" Leila Cathleen Braden laughed.

"Duh!" Samantha Rose Lewis shouted.

The five ran into the water and began a miniature splash fight.

"Do you guys know what I look forward to the least?" Lily asked after the fight.

"Seeing James?" Sam guessed.

"Not really… I've already seen him and he didn't do anything too awful so no worries." Lily replied. "I don't look forward to leaving."

"None of us do, Lils." Elle said. "But tonight's the first night here, let's not spoil it."

Blair sat up off of her towel quickly. "Which guys are you guys gonna bet on dating this year?" She called out.

This was a tradition. They did this on the first night of the last six years at Hogwarts.

"Easy." Leila smiled, "Brian McCormick, Josh Lance, Jeremy Sutter, Luke Nathaniel, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

None of the other girls doubted her. Leila was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, easily. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes were always shining. She had the perfect figure, the perfect smile, the perfect clothes, the perfect life.

"Three of the Marauders… not bad Kendall." Blair grinned. "But I'm gonna get all four."

"Why Peter?!?" Leila screeched.

"Cuz he's a Marauder. Duh."

"But he's icky."

"I said I'd date him, not MARRY him!"

"Fine. Who else?"

"Brian McCormick, Josh Lance, Jeremy Sutter, Luke Nathaniel, Paul Robin, and Ryan Thomas." Blair listed. "What about you, Samantha?"

Samantha gazed at the two blonde haired girls. Blair and Leila were both beautiful blondes.

"Not too many. I like Paul Robin a lot though." Sam said shyly.

Lily had summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and was writing names down. She glanced up and crossed Paul out of Blair's list.

"Lils?" Leila asked.

"Uh… probably a few… Brian McCormick, Nathaniel Long, maybe Sirius Black." Lily replied.

"I'm gonna get James Potter and Sirius Black." Elle said decidedly. "I'm gonna play those two playas with each other!"

Lily, Samantha, Blair, and Leila burst out laughing. It was true. Elle would probably manage to play the playas. She'd manage to make them fall in love with her. Elle's deep chocolate brown hair and large blue eyes were enough to make any guy love her. And, because of her heritage, she was able to add a Polish accent to the mix if it suited her.

"So how were your summers?" Lily asked.

"Mine was fine… I spent it in Poland with the family. Mum and Dad had some 'we need to visit them' kind of vibe so we spent the summer going from one place to another." Elle rolled her eyes.

"Sam and I went to the Bahamas with my brother's fiancée, Rosa." Blair grinned.

"Mum and Da sent me to Ireland. It was wonderful." Leila smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked down the hall into a small room. It had a large portrait of a older woman in it.

"Hello Victoria." Lily said softly.

"Good day, Lily." The portrait, Victoria, answered.

"How are you?"

"Just pleasant… and you?"

"Confused."

"About what, dearie?"

"People…" Lily sighed.

"James?"

"Yes… rather…"

"Did you see him today?"

"Yes… and he looked… amazing… and he was sweet… and responsible… and kind… and funny… and charming…" Lily trailed off.

"Oh dearie, do you really not understand?" Victoria's deep blue eyes smiled. "You **love** him!"

"Oh I do not!" Lily retorted angrily.

"You do… or at least you **like** him!"

"Uh… Victoria? Sorry to burst your bubble but I DON'T!"

"You do, dearie. You do. Besides, don't you think I would know? All the paintings come in here to tell me the latest gossip. Why the Fat Lady is CONSTANTLY informing me of new things… dearie, believe you me… the day will come when James is your one and only." Victoria sighed deeply. "Now my dear, if you'd please allow me to get some sleep… I'm rather tired, you see."

Lily smiled, "Good night, Victoria… sleep well."

Lily left quietly and returned to the Common Room before quickly going to sleep.


	3. Meet the Boys

**Disclaimer:** Hi again… it's Barbara the Bulldozer!!! Here's a lovely little newsflash about Sally the Wrecking Ball!!!!!! SHE WENT TO THE DUMP WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!!! AHHHHH!!!! I'm about to sob uncontrollably… oh wait, sorry I just did. You'll have to excuse my manners, sir… I really didn't mean to get you all wet… anywho, I'm just Barbara the Bulldozer. And Anna doesn't REALLY own this stuff… we just let her think she does. But shhh! Let her think it… It hurts her head if she thinks otherwise. Anywho, I'm sure you're sick of me!!! HAHA THAT RHYMED!!! Oh wait… it didn't… sorry, Yellow Tractor Moment. Anywho, I'm off to see that awful Sally.

**Chapter Two: _Meet the Boys_**

Sirius Black sat upon his bed with a worried look upon his face.

"What's wrong, man?" the gorgeous James Potter asked.

"Dude, I've DATED EVERY GIRL in the school! There are NONE LEFT!!!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, breathe. You haven't dated Elle Witkowski or Leila Braden or Lily Evans yet." Remus Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Woah. I forgot. Ok… let's see. I'll go for Evans first." Sirius said.

"Excuse me?" James opened his eyes widely.

"Damn right I will. Evans won't be able to resist such a man." Sirius kept talking. "But how to get her?"

"Excuse me?!?" James said loudly.

"Maybe she'd even marry me… hm… gotta consider that one!" Sirius continued.

"SIRIUS BLOODLY BLACK!!!" James yelled.

"Damn James, you don't need to yell." Sirius said calmly.

"You're gonna DATE Lily?!?" James asked.

"James, you know me better than that." Sirius replied. "I'm gon-"

"Thank Merlin." James muttered.

"I'm gonna marry her!" Sirius yelled.

James didn't bother replying. He threw a pillow at him.

Remus laughed at the two of them fighting until all became quiet for a moment.

"Uh… James… I need to talk to you…" Sirius said awkwardly. "This summer, you know when I crashed at your house? Well my uncle, ya know Uncle Alphard, he left me a bit of gold… and instead of being constantly at your place… I've decided to buy me a little flat near you."

"That's great, Siri… but what did your mum say to Uncle Alphard's generosity?" James asked.

"Oh, she through a bloody fit and took his name off of the whole Family thing. You know… nothing too awful." Sirius grinned. "If only you could have heard the way she carried on! She was bloody awful. Lucky for me, the neighbors told me all about it. Regulus was supposedly on the floor sobbing. Good for him, that sorry bastard."

"Sorry mate." James said.

"Wish I had your family, James." Sirius began. "With parents who gave a shit if I lived or died… and who didn't disown me, I'd give anything."

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, you know you three are like brothers to me. Siri, you do have that. It's at my house." James replied.

"Thanks mate."

"Same from me, guys." Remus said.

Peter sat silently.

---------------------------------------------------------

James sat upon the large couch in the Common Room. He smiled as he listened to his best friends talking with Elle and Leila. He searched the room for Lily but couldn't find her. Sighing, he resigned himself to thinking about her.

_I love the way she laughs_, he though,_ and the way she looks when she's about to cast a bad spell on me… or when she is about to yell and blow up at me…. Or when she's smiling at Elle and Leila… and when she's answering a question in class… or when she's looking at me… and when she says, 'Go away Potter.'… God… I'm obsessed. _

**_You're not obsessed._** A voice in the back of his head said.

_Am bloody well so._ He replied.

_**No… you're in love!!!**_

_What?!?_

_**Jamesie is in L… O… V… E!!!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are so!**_

_Are not!!!_

_**Give it up… you'll never win an argument with me!**_

_I AM you!!!_

_**Oh shut it… you're in love with Lily and YOU won't admit it!**_

_Go away._

_**No.**_

_Yes!_

James resorted to hitting himself in the head multiple times. People began to stare at him.

_**You love Lily… I'll leave once you say it!**_

_No._

_**Say it!**_

_No!_

_**Say it!!!**_

_NO!!!_

_**Bloody well say it!!!**_

_No!!!_

_**Fine, admit you hate her then!**_

_But I DON'T hate Lily._

_**Then say you love her.**_

_No…_

_**Just say it, I know you want to!**_

"Fine… I love Lily!" He shouted… unknowingly aloud.

Sirius looked over, "We know."


	4. It Never Rains It Pours

**Disclaimer: **Hi ya! It's Barbara the Bulldozer again… I'm supposed to tell you that the Skank Sally hasn't got my man yet!!!  Oh and we own nada.

**Chapter Three: _It Never Rains… It Pours_**

The ceiling in the Great Hall was cloudy. Lily glanced up and sighed. 'It never rains… it pours.' She thought drearily. She sighed. Today was the first day of classes and so far her day was awful. She had woken up late, the hot water had died and Lily couldn't for the life of her remember the spell, she spilt tea all over her new skirt, she lost her favorite sweater, and it was all before nine in the morning.

"'Morning Sunshine-Ms.-Head-Girl!!!" James Potter called out happily as Lily walked by him to get to her friends.

Lily rolled her eyes and kept walking.

James looked downcast for a moment before grinning and leaning over to tell something to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily sat down quietly beside her best friends. Elle was beside Sirius with a grin on her face. Leila was next to Remus Lupin.

"Pass the sugar please." Peter squeaked.

Lily sighed and passed the sugar towards Peter.

"So what's the schedule?" Elle asked.

"9:00 is DADA, 11:00 is Double Potions with Slytherin, 1:00 is lunch, 4:00 is Transfiguration." Leila rattled off in a bored tone. She pushed back her blonde hair. "I'm off… anyone wanna come?" She smiled flirtatiously at Remus.

"Sure, come on Leila." Remus grinned and stood up, offering Leila his hand.

Lily could only bring herself to smile halfway as Remus and Leila left the Great Hall together.

As Remus and Leila left, Blair and Samantha entered, both looking equally tired.

"Give me some of that coffee, Lily." Blair ordered groggily.

Lily didn't have the heart to argue as she passed the coffee over. "Thanks." Blair sighed into the mug.

Samantha, meanwhile, was asleep in her plate.

"What did you guys do last night?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Met up with a couple of Ravenclaws. No, we didn't go further than making out." Blair replied with a large yawn. "Now tell me today's classes are easy."

"We have DADA first." Lily answered.

"Shit." Blair groaned as she fell into a position similar to Samantha's.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sirius, if they're not awake in ten minutes, pour some water on them." She called after her shoulder as she left.

"Hey Sunshine! Wait up!" James cried as he jogged after her. In all reality, he could have reached her in a few strides but he preferred to make it look like he had to work hard.

"What Potter?" Lily asked tiredly.

"Did you make out with those Ravenclaws too?" He said, nervously running a tanned hand through his messy black hair.

"Not that it's any of YOUR business but no, I did not." Lily answered with a yawn.

"Ok… uh… are you looking forward to DADA?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm very tired, Potter." Lily said slowly, as if teaching to a very unwilling student.

"Oh."

"Are you gonna follow me there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're going the same way."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Whatever Potter."

"Congrats on making Head Girl."

"Thanks."

"I made Head Boy."

There was a minute of complete silence as Lily and James walked up the stairs in unison.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked hesitantly.

""Fine. It's because you're a stuck-up, know-it-all, cute, conceited, annoying, prank-playing, angering, smart, jerk." She said slowly.

"Oh…" Was all James said. His eyes looked hurt as he walked ahead of her.

"Oh lord, I just insulted James and he took it to his heart…" Lily muttered as he left. She wasn't naturally mean but he just annoyed her so badly.

Lily sighed as she continued on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was going to be a long year.

Lily sat beside Elle in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She watched as Elle passed a note with Sirius and James, occasionally commenting.

Elle: So what's tonight's prank?

Sirius: If we told you, we'd have to kill you.

Lily: Oh yes, do tell.

Elle: Kill away.

Sirius: If I did kill you, Jamie here would bloody well kill me next for taking away his precious Sunshine.

Elle: You mean Lily?

Sirius: No Elle. I mean the Queen of England. YES I MEAN LILY!!!

Elle: No need to yell.

Sirius: My apologies, my fair lady.

Elle: Apologies accepted.

Lily: Oh gag me.

James: My sentiments exactly.

Lily: I didn't know you knew such a word, though this bit is extraneous.

James: Yes, kind of irrelevant but ok.

Elle: Wow James! You deserve a cookie!

James: I do?

Elle: Yes

Elle flicked her wand discreetly at James's table. A large chocolate chip cookie appeared.

James mouthed "thank you" with a grin.

Lily rolled her large emerald eyes before settling down to take more notes. As she got into the rhythm of writing, a note appeared before her.

James: Hey Sunny.

Lily glared at him while Elle, noticing the note, snatched it and began writing.

Elle: She says hi James. HRH the Queen of Meanness just can't write right now.

James: Oh. Well tell HRH the Queen of Sunshine that HRH the King of Pranks wishes to ask a question.

Elle: Oooo…. What??

James: Hah, it's only for us royalty to know, Lo.

Elle: Well HRH the Queen of You'd-Best-Tell-Me wants to know.

James: With all due respect to HRH the Queen of You'd-Best-Tell-Me, it has nothing to do with you.

Elle: GAH! You're impossible.

James: Impossible-ly irresistible?

Elle: Gag

Lily: You all shut up.

Elle: OH!!! HRH the Queen of Meanness has graced us with her presence, James!

Lily: Shut up Elle.

Elle: Make me.

Lily: Whatever.

Elle: Lily, get over it. We're ALL tired.

Lily: Whatever Elle.

Elle: Don't whatever Elle me!

Lily: Whatever Elle.

Elle: Dammit Lily, stop being a bitch.

James: Elle, don't call Lily that!

Elle: How can I not call her what she is?

Lily: Shut up James. Elle, get over yourself.

Elle: Hah, coming from Miss-I'm-Better-Than-You.

Lily: Later Elle.

The bell rang as Lily sent that note to Elle. She quickly packed up her things and left without a word. She ran into the hall and onto the third floor.

"Lily Potts." She whispered to a large portrait of a young girl holding a golden key. The portrait moved a little to reveal a small door. Lily slipped through it without anyone noticing her. Or so she thought.

As Lily walked into the portrait, James watched her from behind a corner. She was amazing.

Lily launched herself onto a small gold-colored chair directly in front of a fireplace. She reached for her favorite book from the nearby book-case and pulled a large and cozy Gryffindor colored blanket on her. Then, slowly she began to cry.

Lily cried herself to sleep as she sat in the warm room. She never noticed when someone slipped into the room to leave a small note on the small candle-holding table and to gently place a kiss upon her forehead, whispering, "I love you."

Lily came down later that day, just in time for dinner. She sat down beside Elle with a small smile. Elle smiled back. It was all good between them again.

Just as Lily sat down, a loud bang erupted through the Great Hall. All of a sudden, large porcupines began zooming around the Hall. Only they weren't the regular ones. They were multi-colored and CRAZY and had pink bubblegum at the ends of their pricks!

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were all holding onto the bubblegum on different porcupines and zooming through the Hall. Within seconds, the porcupines arranged themselves in the words that spelled out, "Courtesy of the Marauders!"


	5. Paging Sunshine

**Disclaimer**: Hello, this is Barbara the Bulldozer!!! So to get this thing rolling, I'd like to introduce Bobby the Piggy to our lovely crew of construction. Of course Bobby isn't REALLY a construction appliance but we let him pretend that… you understand, it's sort of like with Anna. She THINKS she owns the story but she don't. Anywho, I'm going to go get some oil… my throat hurts!!!

**Review Comments**

**_Cay-caroline_**: I think the French was right… I don't really know… I took it like 4 years ago! Thanks for reviewing!!

**_Blacktoxy: _**Not all of the boys the girls named are in Gryffindor. Some are in other Houses. The only Gryffindor boys, for future reference, are Jeremy Sutter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Oh, and the girls are Lily Evans, Elle Harrington, Blair Carter, Samantha Lewis, and Leila Braden! Thanks for the review!

**_Jackyskipskip and J-wolfsshadow-j:_ **I'm so glad you guys found it funny… I wasn't sure if anyone would… Thanks so much!

**Chapter 4- _Paging Sunshine_**

"Good morning, students." Professor Dumbledore stood up, his long white beard sweeping the floor. "I have some wonderful news to speak of. As you most of you know, this is the Year of the Muggle in the ancient and most important calendar of the Pruines. And, to top that off, next week is also the Muggle Entertainment Week. So, as a treat to all of you, the faculty and I have decided to allow you to spend one week in Muggle London, learning all about the Muggles and their way of non-magical life. However, in the stead of choosing groups for you, you may each choose a group of six students. There are, however, to be three boys and three girls. There will also be certain things required of you. After breakfast, you may come to the Head of your House and tell them the rooming arrangement. Oh, and on a side note, the Head Boy and Head Girl are to room together." Professor Dumbledore sat down with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Lily, Elle, and Leila looked at each other happily. James grinned at Sirius and Remus.

"So Elle, wanna room with us?" Sirius asked.

"Sure… why not?" She replied with a wink.

"Great. So it's you, me, Jamesie, Remsie, Lily-flower, and Barbie-dall?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh yeah." Elle batted her eyelashes.

"Can't wait til next week!" Sirius shouted, causing multiple people to stare at him.

"Like I can?" Elle's lips turned up slightly.

"No!!!" Sirius yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO LONDOND!!! WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!!!" Three excited boys, namely Sirius, James, and Remus, began chanting.

"Guys, calm down or else we'll have to disown you!" Lily smiled, looking at James.

James's heart faltered when he saw her smile on him. He instantly became quieter and more subdued.

Sirius, however, glanced at Elle, who was clearly enjoying herself, and launched into another "WE'RE GOING TO LONDON" cheer.

"Boys really, breathe!" Leila said with a grin.

Remus quickly calmed down and smiled at her.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Lily sat on the Hogwarts Express, mentally preparing herself for a week with James in the city. In all actuality, she wasn't dreading it as much as she thought she should._

"_Hey, mind if I sit here?" Asked a masculine voice._

"_It's a free country." Lily replied, almost-**almost**- flirtatiously._

"_I'll remember that." The voice sat down._

"_You would do well to." Lily smiled._

"_Oh I will." The voice laughed._

_Lily turned around and smiled._

"_Oh James, I'm so glad you're here!!!" Lily cried._

"_Oh Lily!" James sighed._

_Lily threw herself into his arms, kissing him…_

Lily woke up shocked.

However, across the wall that separated the Boys and Girls Dormitories, James opened his eyes. 'Reality… what a rip-off,' He thought unhappily. He sat in his bed for a moment before deciding to go down into the Common Room and think for a while.

As he walked slowly the oak steps, he watched as the fire blazed comfortably. Spotting his favorite couch being near the fire, he sat down and began to gaze above the flames.

'How can I get that girl out of my head?!?' He thought unhappily. 'Maybe I should just give up…'

He sat there for an hour before he heard faint steps walking down the Girls' Staircase. He looked up and saw Lily standing there.

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep." She said bashfully.

"It's fine, neither could I." He replied. "Why don't you sit down?"

Lily smiled and walked to him and sat down upon the couch.

"Did you have a bad dream?" James asked.

"Not really… it was sort of weird."

"Mine wasn't bad either but it made me sad because it was something that'd never happen."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Lily sat looking nervous. To take some pressure off of her, he asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know…" Lily blushed.

James didn't say anything. He gazed about the fireplace and at the picture of the Gryffindor Lion.

They sat for nearly half and hour in silence. Then, suddenly, Lily spoke up. "I'd like to talk about it."

"Ok."

"It was about… well you're going to laugh at me!" Lily cried.

"I will not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine… I dreamt that you and I were on the Hogwarts Express and then I kissed you." Lily said very quickly.

James tried to keep his shock hidden. "Wow… and kissing me was THAT bad?" He grinned playfully.

"No, it was…" Lily stopped half-way through her sentence.

"It was what, Sunshine?" James teased.

"Well fine… it was good."

"Just good?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok… it was great." Lily shrugged. "But it was only a dream."

"You wouldn't wanna test that theory?" James smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't deny anything.

"Let's see… to kiss or not to kiss…" James deliberated aloud.

The corner of Lily's mouth began to lift.

"Ah no… I shan't. You'll get that kiss when the time is right." James decided with a smile. He smiled broadly as he watched Lily's eyes look downcast for a split second.

"I'm sleepy." Lily yawned.

"Me too." James replied. "Uh… if you want, you can put your head on my shoulder… I mean, if you want to…"

"Ok… why not?" Lily smiled sleepily as she placed her head on his shoulder.

James cautiously placed an arm around her and they both fell quickly asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, James awoke with his left arm at a very uncomfortable angle. He was lying down on the couch in the Common Room and Lily's head was lying upon his right arm. He smiled happily until he heard snickering. Looking up, he saw Sirius and Remus and Peter laughing at him and Lily.

"Oh the lovebird awakes!" Sirius sang out.

"Stuff it, Sirius." James rolled his eyes.

"Mate, if you don't happen to remember, we're leaving for Muggle London soon." Remus said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh… yeah…" James leaned over and gently woke Lily.

"Lils, it's time to go!" Sirius cried.

"Urg… ok…" She slowly got up and went upstairs into her room.

"Well, Jamesie, that was interesting." Remus said before leaving through the Portrait Hole.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Now this is your house." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he pointed out a large three-story brick house. "There will be three people in each room." He smiled. "Have fun." And with those parting words, Dumbledore dissapparated.

"Oh my God… this is going to be GREAT!!!" Leila called out happily. She grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him inside the large house.

As they walked through the front door, they gasped. The entrance hall was decorated beautifully.

The theme of the room was Arabian. The walls and ceiling were painted a deep blue and golden stars twinkled on the walls. The floor looked like sand but didn't have the annoying habit of sticking to one's feet. There were miniature elephants with gold and silver saddles roaming the floor and bells resounded in the distance.

"Wow…" Elle said softly.

"Let's check out the Kitchen!" Sirius said happily.

The kitchen was a bright and cheerful pale yellow. The counters were white and the curtains on the kitchen window were a soft blue and white checker. The white table in the half-circle breakfast area was covered with a white and blue checker table cloth and a white vase stood upon it, holding a sunflower.

"Let's eat!" James shouted excitedly.

"How about we check out the rest of the house?" Lily suggested.

The others (except James and Sirius) agreed and the six made their way into an elaborate living room.

The living room was huge in size. It held a baby grand piano that was a sleek black. There was a large gold colored couch and many expensive paintings.

"Upstairs, shall we?" Elle called as she sped up the large mahogany steps.

They entered the first bedroom. Upon the door was a place for the owners of the room to enter their names.

As Remus did the honors of opening the first door, the group started grinning from ear-to-ear.

The first bedroom had three large mattresses lying upon the floor. Between them was a large and silver lamp with six different lights hanging from it. The bedroom's color theme was pastel. The beds were covered with pastel blue and white throw pillows. The walls were filled with modern art pictures.

"I'm in love with this room!" Elle sighed.

"Me too…" Leila grinned.

Lily was speechless.

"Then I, Remus J. Lupin, do hereby declare this the room of Elle and Leila and Lily!" Remus bowed to the two.

"Come on! Let's hurry up! I can't wait to see what _my_ room looks like!" James cried.

The six ran into another room that was filled with edibles. You could eat the walls, the floor, the beds, the ceiling, everything! The three boys looked as though heaven was on earth.

"I am _never_ going home…" Sirius whispered, deeply in awe.

Lily laughed and James smiled.

It was pure bliss.

"How about we all meet up later to go do some Muggle things? Like go to the the-a-ter?" Sirius slowly sounded out.

"Sure… what time do you guys wanna meet up?" Elle smiled.

"Three?" Remus suggested.

"Sure…" Leila said.

The six split up and each went into a different room. Lily went downstairs into the Living Room and began to softly play Fur Elise on the piano. James sat in the kitchen, where he was close enough to listen but not to disturb. Remus and Leila were in the Library, talking to each other. Sirius sat in Boys' Room, eating and Elle was flipping through a Muggle magazine.

It was a restful time until three.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… you girls look amazing!" James said with a smile.

"Thanks… you guys clean up pretty well too." Lily replied.

Lily's long red hair was gently curled. She wore an ice blue shirt and a pair of jeans which showed off her long legs. She didn't have any makeup on except eyeliner.

Elle's brown hair was swept into a messy updo. She wore a short white skirt and a light pink top with the words, "Witch", in white letters. She had pink flip-flop earrings and white flip-flops.

Leila stood beside them in a slim-fit black shirt and khaki pants. She had blonde hair lying straight behind her and she wore a black beret upon her hair.

"Well, Leila, may I have the pleasure of escorting you?" Remus asked with a soft smile.

"But of course." Leila replied. The two linked arms and walked onto the busy London street.

"Lo, must I even ask?" Sirius grinned.

"No." Elle answered, taking his outstretched arm.

Lily looked at James awkwardly before shrugging internally and taking his arm.

"Let's go!" The six ran down the street, laughing and bypassing innocent civilians. They went quickly into the theater, where they began watching a film.

Half way through the movie, the three boys had to leave suddenly. They were gone for a long time but the girls didn't worry… until they heard a voice over the loudspeaker going, "Paging Sunshine… paging Sunshine…"

**Barbara the Bulldozer here… I have to take a hiatus so my dear friend, Ducky, will be filling in for me… If you'd like to leave me any letters, feel free to leave the in one of three (YES THREE!!!) places… you can email us at ****... AIM: R0CK TH3 V0TE! (the o's are 0's!!!) or you can leave us a message in the Review Box! Thanks!!!**


	6. Sleepovers and Cotton Candy Do NOT Mix

**Disclaimer: **Hi… this is Ducky… I'm neither an animal nor a construction machine. I'm a witch, just like Lily and her friends. In fact, I'm IN the story!!! You'll see where I am… I'll be sure to point out the chapter! Anyways, I know Anna and I would be HONORED if you'd leave us a message in the Reviews… please be nice though! Oh, and Anna asked me to inform you that neither she nor I own this. The plot and some characters are hers but the rest, sadly, belongs to JKR.

**Chapter Five: _Sleepovers and Cotton Candy Do NOT Mix_**

"Paging Sunshine!!!" The voice in over speaker called out loudly. "Paging Sunshine!!!"

Lily glanced at her two best friends. There was no doubt in her mind that she happened to be the Sunshine they were paging.

"Uh, guys? I think we'd better go find them…" Lily sighed, standing up.

Elle rolled her eyes but got up. Leila giggled.

The trio walked out of the theater and quickly spotted the three boys standing near the concessions stand. It was easy to see them because all had their arms FILLED with food.

"Woah… I never even _imagined_ Muggle food could taste _this good_!!!" Sirius cried out when he saw them. He looked at Elle and said, "Have you even _had _a COKE before?!? It's almost as bloody delicious as _butterbeer!_"

Elle smiled and said, "Have you tried the Dr. Pepper?"

"THERE'S DIFFERENT KINDS!?!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh yes." Elle smiled.

"Wow!!!" Sirius ran over to the concessions stand again. "I want one of _every type of_… wait, Elle! What are they?!?"

Elle smiled. "Sodas, Sirius. Sodas."

"Ok! Yeah, one of every type of SODA!!!" He smiled at the girl working the cashier.

"Don't get out much, do you?" The girl smiled as she poured the drinks.

Sirius laughed.

"Well, thanks much but we've gotta run. Here's the money. Bye!" Lily called as she, Leila, and Elle pulled the three boys from the theater.

"Wow! That was bloody awesome!" James grinned.

"Let's go home." Leila said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang in their Muggle home. Lily glanced at her friends and, with a sigh, picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey… Lily? This is Andromeda Tonks… you know, Sirius's cousin." The voice through the phone said.

"Oh… hey! What's up?"

"Not lots… I was talking to Dumbledore and he told me about the whole Muggle trip. Personally, I think he has some ulterior motive but whatever, right? Anyways, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out at my place sometime soon… like Wednesday. We're gonna have some Muggle and magical people around too."

Lily grinned. "God, that'd be fantastic. Let me just tell the others." She placed a hand over the phone and spoke to her five friends. "You guys wanna go to Andromeda's later?"

"Med's on the phone? Tell her hell yeah." Sirius called out.

Lily uncovered the phone and said, "'Hell yeah', according to your lovely cousin."

"Yeah… he's a gag. But tell him he's gotta watch my little Nymphadora."

"Will do…"

"Well Lily, talk to you later! See you Wednesday!" Lily heard a click and she smiled.

"Siri, you're babysitting Wednesday." Lily said.

"What? For who?" Sirius said.

"Yeah? Who'd be crazy enough to trust this fool with a kid?" Elle added.

"Andromeda." Lily said smugly.

"Holy…" Sirius trailed off.

"Not that little…" Remus stammered.

"Woah…" James was speechless.

Nymphadora Tonks, the only daughter of Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, was a bright two year old witch who loved to bother her favorite cousin, Sirius,

Leila, Lily, and Elle laughed at the three boys who, in fear of a two year old, were reduced to incomprehensible phrases.

"Oh come on, she can't be THAT bad!" Leila laughed.

"You'll see." Remus replied darkly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Leila asked as she lay on the warmly carpeted floor in the Living Room.

"No clue." Lily replied, leaning over Elle's shoulder to read the newest issue of Teen Witch.

"Let's go skinny-dipping!" Sirius shouted.

"Let's not and say we didn't." Elle answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I have an odd craving for cotton candy." Lily said.

"Let's go to the Circus!" James yelled.

"How about we go to the Circus Maximus?" Elle suggested. "We can go tour Rome and then go get some of Lily's cotton candy."

"What's cotton candy?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's sugar." Leila replied.

"I say we go to the Circus Maximus and Rome and stuff." Lily grinned. "We can update our wardrobes while we're at it."

"Great… so that's where we'll go!" Elle smiled.

"Rome here we come!" James yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… this thing is HUGE!" Leila exclaimed as she looked around in the Circus Maximus.

"Really now?" Elle added with a huge smile.

"It's gorgeous." Lily gazed around. She looked up at the dark sky and the twinkling stars.

James looked at Lily seeing her deep green eyes, filled with love for the beauty.

"It's so beautiful." She said softly.

_She's so beautiful._ James thought.

**_You're supposed to think that, Jamesie! You LOVE her!!!_** The voice inside his head said.

_Well she is!_

_**Did I say she wasn't? I'm just saying you HAVE to think that!**_

_So… can you see her?_

_**Can you?**_

_Duh._

_**Well so can I, smart one.**_

_Oh. I knew that._

_**She's got her red hair-**_

_It's auburn._

_**Whatever. Anyways, it's down on her shoulders. And she's in a light blue shirt and jeans.**_

_Yeah._

_**I have to say, I think Gabriella Paulina Witkowski looks better than Lily Catherine Evans.**_

_No!!!! Lily is way hotter._

_**Is not.**_

_Is so._

_**Is not!**_

_Is so!_

_**Oh shut up. You know Elle's hotter.**_

_No, no, no! Lily is HOTTER THAN ELLE!_

James hit his head over and over again. Sirius looked over at him with a grin.

"Ok Jamesie?" Sirius called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah… fine." James answered.

Lily looked over at James and Sirius with a grin. She leaned over and whispered in Elle's ear.

"Really?" Elle said excitedly.

Lily nodded her head.

Leila looked over at the two of them. "What?" She asked.

Elle looked over at Leila and whispered in her ear.

"No way!" Leila exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lily cried.

"Damn." Leila grinned.

"I know!" Lily said.

"Ok, let's get cotton candy!" Elle suggested.

"Yay!" Lily grinned.

The six went to the Cotton Candy Stand.

"I'd like pink cotton candy." Lily said to the person working.

She handed her a large pink cotton candy. Lily paid her and the six left quickly.

Apparating back to London was a cinch. Within ten minutes, they were back… with cotton candy.

"Guys, this gives me an idea…" James said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up early on Tuesday morning. She glanced over at her two best friends. Horrified, she turned to the mirror.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed…


End file.
